In recent years there has been a resurgence of interest in wind power due to rising energy costs. Wind capturing devices have been used for centuries in the form of sails and windmills. This captured force of wind was most often used to move an object through water or lift water from a well What was established here is the proposition that a geometrically designed body can harness the natural power of the wind.
With the invention of the electrical generator it became obvious that the wind turbine could produce electricity. This electricity could be utilized in more practical uses for both home and business needs. With the invention of the generator came additional research and development in windmill design for electrical generation. The windmill now could be used to rotate the shaft of an electro-magnetic generator to produce electricity.
Although rising costs of electricity have spurred interest in windmill research and development in the past 15 years, other technical breakthroughs have motivated this invention in the area of micro computing, battery technology and superconductivity. What was established in these inventions was the development of highly effecient generators and electrical storage devices.
Examples of a prior art with a configuration similar in part to the invention being presented are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,403; 4,047,834; 2,007,963; 3,942,909; 1,766,765; 1,646,673; 1,367,766; 1,697,574 Dutch Pat. No. 821,930 Australian Pat. No. 117,423
There are a series of patents of windmills that teach a design utilizing a "Savonious rotor". One of these patents of Wilson, 1927 No. 1,646,673, which precedes the Savonious patents of Nos. 1,766,765 and 1,697,575. These three patents teach a windmill design utilizing a cut in half displaced cylinder for a rotor. A German Pat. No. 821,930 utilizes a similar "Savonious" rotor in a two stacked arrangement. An Australian Pat. No. 117,423 teaches a single "Savonious rotor" coupled with a ventillator design.
Pat. No. 4,650,403 teaches an art of attaching "wind collectors" to a shaft. Pat. No. 4,047,834 teaches an art of wind buckets stacked to harness the wind energy.